leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
April 18, 2009 Patch
& |Related = *Notes 4/18/2009 |Prev = April 11, 2009 Patch |Next = April 25, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends Champions * New champions: sic and * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. * ** Range decreased to 450 from 500. ** Break range decreased to 700 from 800. * ** Damage dealt to champions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce (it still deals 120 to minions). * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Mana cost changed to 80 at all ranks from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 50. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Duration increased to from . ** Now grants 80 bonus damage. * ** Added a charging component. ** Range increased to 650 from 200. * ** Damage block decreased to from . * ** Attack speed boost increased to 45% from 30%. * ** Number of bounces reduced to + from + . * ** Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 16. ** Bonus armor increased to 30 from 20. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Healing increased to from . * ** Mana restored increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to 2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * New Innate ** Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, increasing the move speed of allies and granting him sight radius of the area for an extended period of time. * ** causes your opponent to miss a set number of attacks instead of increasing their miss %. * ** No longer slows you upon being hit (it does still remove the haste buff). * ** Is now a passive skill. * New Ultimate ** Teemo places a trap which, when triggered, will poison surrounding units, slowing and damaging them for the duration. Neutral Minions * Base damage increased to 500 from 400. * Armor increased to 120 from 100. * Knock-back on sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. * Global gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. * Added a global buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's damage and ability power by 60. * Increased neutral minions' attack speed. Summoner Spells * Summoner spell cooldowns can never be reduced below 70% (from 5%). * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 25. * Movement speed bonus increased to 28% from 22%. Items * Bonus ability power from mana increased to % from 2%. * Tooltip updated to represent max cap. * Effect is now Unique. * Effect is now Unique. * Bonus ability power from champion kills increased to 12 from 5. * Added a cap of +120 ability power (10 stacks). * Tooltip added. * Combine cost increased to 500 from 250. * Effect is now Unique. * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Aura damage increased to 50 from 40. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Added a cap to Warmog the Living Armor for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health Regen per 5. * Health gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and health regen per kill modified to 0.1 from 0.05 (to 1 from 0.5 for champions). * Elixir tooltips updated. * Elixirs made persist through death. Miscellaneous * Updated animations for , to make them easier to use. * Fixed a number of tooltips. * Base turrets' health decreased to 2000 from 2400. * Inhibitor and outer turret health decreased to 3200 from 3600. Bug Fixes * Fixed channel bug with , , , and where damage/effect would continue if the channeling unit died. * Fixed Channel bug with , , , which threw up errors if the target dies while you are channeling. * Fixed Warwick's Channeling bug which would cause it to break / be breakable. * Added a buff texture to Summoner . * Fixed proper buff duration for the following champion passives: , , , , and . * Fixed 's buff type to fix an issue with its buff duration. * Assorted Lua error fixes. Gameplay Changes HUD * Neutral Minion Camp Icons on minimap now disappear if you see them killed, and re-appear when respawned. * Took out the "click to upgrade" button from level ups. * Can now level up skills with alt-q, alt-w, alt-e, alt-r. * Pinging the minimap with unlocked camera will no longer move your camera to the ping location. * Fixed a bug that could sometimes make you get stuck in unlocked camera mode. * Enemy level added back to target indicator (placeholder for now). * Ability Stats made bigger, easier to read on Player HUD. * Added map scroll speed option to "More Options". * Several improvements to make clicking on the minimap more accurate, and make it easier to go back to base via minimap. * Positions on minimap should now be more accurate. * Buff Icons are 20% bigger. Gameplay * Heroes now play their full attack animation when last hitting. * Several attack animation bugs/exploits fixed with heroes. * Instant cast and toggle spells no longer interrupt attack timers. * Epic encounter now takes much longer to respawn. New Features * New inking around unit models * New assist Functionality (gold/xp gains when assisting in a kill) ** You now receive gold for a unit you get the last champion hit on even if a tower or minion gets the last last hit ** New Bounty system for Champion Kills * Towers now respond with call for help to Champion Spells * Minions that are aggro'd onto you will now have an orange outline * New Feature – World goes Black and White when you die. * When Selecting your spells in Champion Selection you will now see the spells you have selected on the Main page * You can now see the loading bars of everyone in your game during the load screen Bug Fixes * Improvements to Popping issues * Fixed bug where sometimes when you alt tab'd back into the game you would have a black screen with the game cursor * Fixed a bug where canceling attacks repeatedly caused the next attack to be delayed. * Fixed the Bug that made it so Neutral Minions would get into a state where they wouldn’t attack. * Fixed a Bug where Neutral Minions would not respawn correctly zh:April 18, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes